


Delusions Of Grandeur

by XxFatalBlackxX



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Enoshima Junko Being An Asshole, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko Swears, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shapeshifting, Spoilers, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxFatalBlackxX/pseuds/XxFatalBlackxX
Summary: What if at the end of DV2 a different outcome came of it.. one that had unforseen problems.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. The road to hell

**Author's Note:**

> Ok major spoilers alert!!!  
> This takes place at the finale of DV2! AU where the gang is forced to stay on the island because of a rash decision. Junko decides to take advantage of that..

Prologue

Fuyuhiko growled at the opposition. Tears streaming down his face. "Just let this psycho do it! I-I can't do it without her!" He broke down letting out soft sobs "I need her. I need Peko" he gasped and whimpered into his sobs. 

"Awwwe how can you all say no to that? I mean the poor things crying. He needs his little girlfriend, don't you all? I mean you've lost sooo many and you could let em pop up like daisies what's the prob?" Junko questioned looking around the ceremonial chambers with impatience. 

"The problem is, that's not the whole truth and you know it!" Hajime fought with a deep frown

Makoto nodded and explained the situation to everyone's dismay.. Junko uploading herself into Pekos body? The thought made him sick. No way was he going to let that happen.

"That doesn't mean I was lying you know? I just wasn't making some things clear" she emphasized some as if it was an incidental thing like forgetting to get something at the supermarket.  
"And even if they were overwritten by my alter ego, it doesn't mean they'll be a completely different person.. The data of everyone who died is stored inside me. So I'm sure I can convincingly act out their personalities" she explained with a smile. 

Fuyuhiko had never so badly wanted to wipe a smirk off someone's face. He clenched his fists and glared at her.

"D-Dont mess with me" he warned with a deathly glare. Peko was gone.. all his hope of seeing her alive was suddenly crushed. It was like loosing her all over again.

"In fact, I have a loooot of data on Fuyuhiko, so I know some things that'll make you happy.. I could play a version of Peko that's more to your liking than she ever was!" Junko spoke with a suggestive purr. 

Fuyuhikos brain nearly short circuited. How much had she seen? how much had she heard? how much did she know?

"I said, don't fucking mess with me!" He screamed embarrassment and anger clouding everything else. He would have her head on a pike if it took years. He tuned out the rest of the squabbling hearing what he needed to. This bitch..

He tuned back in at her happily explaining that she didn't care who lived or died. As if they were simple Pons in a game. His blood boiled.

"How dare you look down on us.. dont fuck with me! What about our lives?" He demanded gripping the podium with white knuckles.

"Heh. Chump change" she stated in a low serious tone

Fuyuhiko gasped reeling back. How dare she! How dare she! Peko was not! Peko..

"I will never forgive you. I will never ever fucking forgive you!" He growled out glaring daggers as he could feel the tears well up again. He glared at her while she prattled on and on about despair. 

They talked about their fates.. the awful things they had done controlled by enoshima.

Fuyuhiko shook his head.

"No! I refuse there is no way I'm going back to that! There's no way!" He screamed clutching his head it was all too much. Before anything could be said and done he slammed the repeat button to the shock of everyone.

"F-Fuyuhiko! That was!" Mokoto started in utter dismay staring at the boy in shock. The shutdown sequence wouldn't work. They lost the majority. He clutched his head sinking to his knees and sobbing.

"Whooo hooo I knew you could do it aww Fuyu you were always my favorite" she purred giving a smug smirk to the original gang. Fuyuhiko curled up in a ball letting the sobs wrack his body. He wanted everything to be over. He wantedit done. He wanted Peko..

"Have fun in my class boys and girls its gonna be a hell of a time" she laughed crazily before leaving suddenly the laugh echoing across the room that fell into utter silence.

The others pressed the repeat button with somber faces, Fuyuhiko didn't bother to look at any of them he knew he caused their suffering.. he just couldn't deal with the thought of being without her.. being an awful person and not having Peko by his side it was all too much. Everything slowly faded to black.


	2. Bad intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things get steamy and unfortunate for our protagonist! Content alerts for this chapter! Noncon, descriptions of spirling thoughts, depression, unintentional self harm. Be safe yall! Don't like don't read!

He blinked everything coming into focus. He could hear the gentle waves of the ocean, the sea gulls, smell the fresh air. He sat up, startled. Looking around.

He was in his cabin. Everything was fine. He blinked a few times, was it all just a fucked up dream? He looked down at himself in his usual sleep attire. Comfy silk pajamas that hugged his small form perfectly. 

He yawned rubbing his eyes.. eyes. He touched where his eyepatch should have been, but nothing. Just a normal healthy eye. He smiled. Could this mean? Could it truly be? He readied himself to spring out of bed before a familiar figure entering his room stopped him.

He immediately started crying unable to help the tears flowing down his face he was smiling more than he had in his life.

"Young Master! Are you alright?" The soothing alto purr graced his ears as the white haired swordsman held him close.

"I thought you were dead! I had the most fucked up dream!" He whimpered holding her tightly. He sniffled a few times before pushing her away holding onto her shoulder giving her a serious look.

"Peko you are not a tool to me. Do you understand! I love you. Fuck falling for someone in the Yakuza or getting a trophy wife like Dad. I want you Peko. Only you." He stated with a loving stare.

Pekos eyes widened and she touched his face gently. 

"Do you really mean that Young Master?" She asked a relieved and happy tone dancing on the small question.

"You know I don't say shit I don't mean" he smirked taking her hands. "Life's too fucking short for regrets or things left unsaid. Soon as we're off this island, let's get married." He asserted with a smile.

"But! Young Master what would your father say!" She protested with a flushed face.

"Who gives a rats ass what that bastard thinks. Soon as he's out I'm the boss." He spoke confidently. Peko smiled giving a bow.

"Of course Young Master. It would be my honor to become Mrs. Kuzuryuu." she smiled and Fuyuhiko grinned his naturally rosy cheeks highlighting his glee.

He pulled her into a kiss holding her delicately. She reciprocated and they held each other in their arms until they had to pull away for breath. 

"I love you Peko. I want you to share everything with me. My past, my future, my love, the clan. Fifty fifty like its supposed to be. Your not a tool, your not disposable. Your my partner." He grinned. 

"While I may not agree with you conclusions I do see how much happiness this brings you. So of course I accept." She explained with a nod.

Fuyuhiko pulled her into another kiss her rose soft lips addicting. He pulled her close feeling himself burn with a familiar hunger. He let out a small needy whimper and blushed as soon as he realized it left his throat. He pulled back covering his mouth with wide eyes. 

Peko giggled and moved the blanket to see Fuyuhikos visible erection through the silk pajama pants. He blushed and looked away. 

"No need to be shy Young Master i do remember us bathing together when we were young." She explained mischievous glint in her eyes

"T-This is different and you know it! Fuck I can't believe I got so worked up over a kiss" he berated himself the hot flush of embarrassment coating him. He was pulled out of it by a hand on his. He looked up to see the beautiful gray eyes of his beloved.

"Well if I'm to be your wife, is dealing with this not simply one of my duties?" She teased straddling him.

"P-Peko of course not! I said we're equals dammit and that means I'd never force you into anything your not comfortable with. You don't hurt the ones you love." He spoke bitting his lip at the pressure against his cock.

"Young Master.. please let me help you. Im finding myself increasingly desperate as well" she whimpered to him rubbing slightly against his cock. He nodded shyly.

"O-Ok but the second it hurts or you want to stop you tell me immediately! Thats a order!" He spoke on instinct and she smiled nodding her agreement.

"Oh.. Young Master forgive my forwardness, but might I ask for something a bit unconventional?" She asked hesitantly looking conflicted. 

"Whatever you want Peko. We're in this together alright? I don't think there anything you could do id be upset by you know short of murdering me." He chuckled and Peko giggled in unison.

"Are you sure Young Master.. many would find it strange.." she continued on her mysterious request.

"I already said yes. Come on let's see that crazy kink." He smirked playfully. Peko nodded. 

"Then ill be right back" she bowed leaving the cabin and him to his thoughts.

Fuyuhikos mind swam with thoughts. He was about to have his first time, with Peko. He was glad for whatever this mystery kink was. Glad she was opening up and starting to assert her desires and fantasies. He was proud of her.

When the door opened his eyebrow raised with a little chuckle.

"Rope? You were really worried over some bondage, Peko you know I get strapped to a chair and beat up on a near weekly basis being in the clan and all. " he huffed amused.

Peko blushed. "I know Young Master.. however I wanted to be able to touch you as I please. To hear your voice and be the one in charge." she expressed with a shy smile. "One more request.. Can you strip for me first?" She added with a flushed smile.

"Of course." He easily slipped out of his pajamas feeling more at ease yet vulnerable than he had in his life. He covered up his nervousness with a cocky grin laying down and holding up his wrists for her to tie to the posts more easily. She made quick work of tying the knots to keep him immobilized. 

"Are you ready Young Master?" She questioned slipping out of her own clothes. 

Fuyuhiko's heart stopped at the sight. She was beautiful, angelic. Her curves so adult and defined her breasts luscious and soft bouncing slightly once she released her bra. His eyes raked over her form with reverence.

"Y-yeah" he spoke in barely a whisper. Things couldn't be more perfect. She smiled at him pulling him into a passionate kiss as she lined him up with her dripping slit.

She used one hand to help guide in the hard member the other holding herself up as they kissed lips moving so naturally against each other in a hungry dance. Fuyuhiko closed his eyes savoring the moment letting out a loud moan as she engulfed him. Her velvety insides holding him so perfect. 

A loud laugh echoed across the cabin Fuyuhikos eyebrows furrowed in confusion before he cracked an eye open to be met with a horrific sight.

The one riding him happily was no longer the love of his life, his sword and shield. It was his nightmare, Junko Enoshima. His eyes widened and he thrashed his hips trying to get the psycho off of him. He only succeeded in slamming into her resulting in a few high pitched moans.

"Get the fuck off me! What sick game are you playing!" He demanded glaring at the woman he hated. 

"Oh relax short stack this was supposed to be your little prize for the lovely despair on those suckers faces. But I got bored" she explained giving a little giggle.  
"Plus its wayyy more fun with little fight dontcha think?" She questioned with a little smirk.

"I said get the fuck off me you crazy bitch! I'll string your fucking insides up like Christmas decorations!" He threatened trying his hardest to get out of the ropes.

"Oh noesss you're not twing to escape are you? That would be too bad because those ropes are tied with her skill" Junko teased in a cutsey voice.

"What the fuck do you even get out of this!" He demanded gripping the rope squeezing and glaring at her.

"Aww don't get your freckles all in a pinch. Seeing that hateful look in your eyes, the despair at the reveal, a cock in my needy little cunt, I get a fuckton out of this!" She smirked moving closer to his face.

"Just relax and enjoy it sweetheart, you can say you lost you Vcard to a model, I mean how many like kudos points is that?" She teased starting a nice slow rhythm. Fuyuhiko grit his teeth.

"Fuck you, bitch, I don't want this! If I wanted to get pawed at by disgusting whores I would have gone to the red light district!" He growled thrashing and letting out noises of frustration. 

"Aww how rude! I actually take pride in how I look thankyou very much" she spoke gently rubbing his cheeks with a smile. "I mean in addition to being the ultimate despair im also the ultimate fashionista you know?" She smirked riding him a little faster.

He tried to hold back the noises of pleasure. He grit his teeth and gripped the ropes, feeling the fibers digging into his palms and wrists.

"Look at that fucking despair! How much you hate me, that judgey little look! that cute little snarl!" She let out a loud moan riding him faster her tone changing to one of viscious mockery. "your about as dangerous as a chihuahua darling." 

Fuyuhiko growled at that. He hated how good this felt. The warm wet heat surrounding his cock made him want to scream in ecstacy. But not for her. Not for this murderer no way in hell would he give her that satisfaction.

"Oh come onnn just give in just give me a cute little moan!" She pouted 

"Ooh or would you like me better like this?" 

As soon as she spoke those words her visage changed to that of Peko Pekoyama.

"Young Master! Yes! Please fill me!" She mimicked with a sneaking smirk.

"Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you! You don't deserve to say her name much less wear her face!" He screamed struggling further and gasping and huffing with the effort unwittingly letting out a few soft moans and gasps. She giggled changing back.

"Aww don't worry sugar! You can let it all outcome on im dying to hear those cute little effeminate moans!" She teased with a grin.

"Truth be told If I hadn't seen that footage of you jerkin it I would have thought you were pulling one over on us about being a guy" she explained with a little thoughtful humm. Fuyuhiko glared and squirmed 

"How dare you take peeks of me you fucking psycho! That shits private!" He protested with a frown and flushed face. Embarrassment spreading through his body in a hot sinking feeling.

"Aww come on it wasnt just me watching you knoww" she gave a smile and bucked her hips faster. Fuyuhiko whimpered and couldn't help soft moans and gasps escaping him. He looked away. Thats right.. the whole future foundation was forced to watch every second of their lives.

"Don't worry little moe, im sure someone enjoyed your little performances" she gave a little giggle.

"S-Shut up! Fuck you!" He protested. Junko moved suddenly changing the angle and suddenly going at a quick harsh speed.

"Fuck yes there! Mmm tell me how much you fucking hate mee" she moaned out eyes swirling with insanity.

Fuyuhiko gasped gripping the ropes tighter, he could feel the tension building in his stomach. The red-hot need. 

"Come on baby! Fill me the fuck up! I want every ounce of your despair. I killed your friends i stuck you here im stealing your first time!" She tried to goad. Rubbing his chest. He let out a little surprised squeak. The touch brought a tingling pleasure down his spine all the pleasure overwhelmed him. 

He got lost in it mind blank except for the need for release. He let out a loud roaring moan as his hips bucked automatically and he felt the pressure come to a fever pitch. He squeezed his eyes shut as the pressure released and his climax washed over him.

Junko let out a similar shriek legs shaking in pleasure. Sge fixed her hair a little pulling off of his shrinking cock with a smile.

"Oh come on admit it you had fun!" She teased. Fuyuhiko felt a deep shame settle over himself. He went silent staring at the ceiling as his mind went blank. When he could move or think again the only thing that came were sobs shaking his entire body. He lost track of time, Junko was gone and he could feel the rope cutting into his wrists, the warm trickle of blood running down his arms.

He preferred the pain, the pain to the embarrassment of it all. Still stuck to the bed where he was used by someone that killed his friends. Killed them and didn't even care. 

He felt stupid. He should have known it wasn't Peko. He was such a dumbass. He thrashed around his tears slowly running out and fading into a stark numbness.

He didn't realize how much time had passed when Mokoto found him. He covered him up quickly and silently cut the bindings. 

"D-do you want to talk about it?" He gently tried to prompt touching Fuyuhikos shoulder. The boy flinched away immediately staring at Makoto in horror before he took a deep breath and gave a little groan.

"No. Dont mention it to anyone else either. Im not anyone's fucking Victim and I sure as hell ain't gonna let everyone look at me like I am." He glared at Makoto wrapped up in his blanket.

"Dont you dare look at me like that! I don't need your fucking pity! Just get the fuck out already!" He screamed.

Mokoto stood and gave him a small bow before quietly leaving Fuyuhiko to his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone let me know what you thought! I enjoy writing Junko and Fuyuhiko is one of my favorites to roleplay as! Let me know if you want more of if the ending was satisfactory!


	3. Epilogue (Road to recovery)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuyuhiko starts to accept things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Epilogue is for the reader Spice, its not a totally happy ending but its optimistic and the beginnings of healing ♡

After that day.. time became irrelevant. He ironically missed the damaged eye. It was at least a piece of her he had. He gripped his tailored pants with a sob. He grabbed his aching chest. It felt like someone was rippinv his chest open and squeezing it like a lemon. After his sobs subsided he decided to not wait around anymore. 

With heavy stubborn feet he made his way to the cottage. He knocked lightly embarrassment lighting up his cheeks.

"Kuzuryuu! Hello did you wanna talk?" The mousy brown haired luckster asked with a kind sympathetic smile.

Fuyuhiko wordlessly nodded feeling the sting of tears start at his eyes again. Naegi immediately let him in and the boy smiffled sitting in a chair. 

"I understand Kuzuryuu.. better than anyone.. the girl I liked, she was the first to die. That empty feeling.. that loss, it never really goes away" he sighed reading Fuyuhiko easily.

Fuyuhiko let out a small sob "Am I just supposed to live with it then? I don't know how to live without her.. I never even got to tell her that I loved her!" He lamented as Naegi lightly rubbed his back.

"You don't have to live without her Kuzuryuu, you keep her alive by living. She loved you, you keep that love alive by loving yourself. By loving and following what she stood for, what she died for." Naegi explained with a little smile.

Fuyuhiko sniffled "You make it sound so easy." He growled jealousy.

Makoto smiled before it pulled into a somber frown "Ive had lots of practice.." he admitted. "What do you think she'd tell you, how would she feel about this?" He asked gently touching the yakuzas shoulder. Fuyuhiko let out a small laugh knowing exactly what Peko would say. 

"She'd try and make me feel better.. tell me she's not worth crying for. But she is dammit! I never wanted a tool I wanted a friend! I wanted a partner!" He was openly sobbing hugging Naegi tightly.

"Im so pathetic I couldn't save her, I couldn't stop the killing game, I couldn't even tell that it wasn't her when that bitch-!" He whimpered unable to finish his sentence.

Mokoto quietly listened making gentle movements on Fuyuhiko when he felt it was appropriate.

"Its hard.. but you'll never forget her, you'll never let her memory go, she'll live on with you." Naegi comforted and reminded the troubled boy.

"When does it feel better?" He whimpered "When do I stop feeling like this" he gasped clawing at his chest. Makoto put a gentle hand over his holding them. 

"I can't tell you that.. but I promise it will get better." He promised. Fuyuhiko nodded silently and let himself forget about things holding onto Mokoto for a little bit longer. He felt pathetic and empty, but what did he have to loose anymore?

Mokoto watched him as he slowly drifted off to sleep on his shoulder the emotional drain obviously exerting the yakuzas body harshly.

He believed in Fuyuhiko. He was hurt and scared and out of control.. something he imagined wasn't very familiar for a head of a mob. He helped lay him down and slide the blanket over him. He would be okay. Naegi would make sure of that. He wouldn't let his friend disappear and he wouldn't let Junko win again.

This wasn't about her stupid feud with him, the future foundation or even hope and despair! It was about these surviving kids finally being safe. Being cared for, loved. He would never give up on them.


End file.
